Episode 108
Mr. Mysterious Curious * We enter the party, disguised in formal wear and animal masks, and then talk a bit about what to do. Some of us decide to split up to cover more ground. * Barkley slips through the dance floor to the center tent, she slips inside briefly and figures out that it is a sort of VIP exclusive area. She spots a kumiho, poorly disguised, heading out of the tent and decides to tail him. * Godfrey wanders off and investigates the southwest quadrant of the area, finding a buffet table where a marilith is stuffing herself. He talks conversationally with them for a moment, then splits off to investigate the other tents: in one there is a show a demon is putting on with an animal he keeps polymorphing into different beasts, another has a dancer, and the third a lounge - he's approached and locked into a conversation with a flirty incubus. Who gossips that Dagon has been spying upon the convergence despite claiming he has no interest in attending. * Lucius peels off to the southeast - he enters a lounge and is instantly ambushed and trapped in a conversation with half a dozen yochol - they ask who he is and he introduces himself as Mr. Mysterious Curious. They grill him with a bunch of question which he deflects awkwardly. The yochlols find this hilarious and do not let him leave. * Vahlka, Olivia, and Deacon stick together. They are stopped by the same blonde marlilith that Godfrey ran into, who insists they try some spicy hor d'ourves which Vahlka is the only one to partake in. They head off to the northwest quadrant and discover a sort of hibachi kitchen/theatre, a wine tasting, and a less flashy kitchen area. Vahlka tells Olivia she can't go into the wine tasting tent and stands outside with Deek while the bard investigates it solo. She asks about Saida and gets a vague answer suggesting the kumiho is in the big central tent schmoozing up to Graz'zt. We also find out that her male compatriot's name is Jieun. * We return back to Barkley, who tails Jieun to a lone tent in the Northeast quadrant. It appears to be some sort of construction... (Rachel got up for a minute here and does not know what happened.) * We decide to meet back up, gathering everyone back up one by one and collaborating our information. After some talk we decide we have to figure out how to get into the central tent. Godfrey asks an incubus how one would get in there and we're told we need to talk to a specific marilith and she can approve us for it. We track down the marilith and find her arguing with the blonde one from the buffet tables, the blonde one runs off with an entire cake. When we ask how to get inside the central tent the dark haired marilith tells us if we can get her sister to stop stuffing her face and do her job then she'll let us in. * We find the blonde marilith hiding behind the wine tasting tent and eating her cake. Lucius, Godfrey, and mostly Olivia - manage to convince her to go do her job with the promise of some of Vahlka's vegetables. The blonde marilith is now guarding the tent in the northeast where Jieun went. * Now approved we head into the central tent, inside we can hear a voice telling loud boisterous stories in abyssal and a large crowd of people around him. Godfrey talks to a marlith, asking if she's seen the kumiho and what's going on in the northeast tent. She informs him Saida is with Graz'zt and that she isn't sure, but its supposed to be some sort of art installation. * Vahlka volunteers to be the one to 'bite the bullet' and go see what the situation is with Saida and Graz'zt - but as she walks away Godfrey urges Deacon to follow her, and then follows them himself. They find Saida draped flirtatiously at Graz'zt's feet - seemingly trying to schmooze favor from The Dark Prince. Vahlka and Godfrey both fail their wisdom save upon beholding a demon price and gain an indefinite madness flaw. Deek's too straight to be affected by Graz'zt. We pause there. RECORDING Episode 109